About to Turn In
by aliencatt
Summary: About to turn in for the night, Jason Teague gets an unexpected visitor, SLASH, FOA,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I am just a fan.

* * *

Characters = Teague, Kent, Winchester

* * *

WARNING = This story is SLASH and contains NON/CON and SEXUAL VIOLENCE

If you do not like any of these themes, please do not read.

You have been warned, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

* * *

Jason Teague was padding around in bare feet, switching off the lights in his small cramped apartment, about to turn in for the night. Lana had suggested that he move in with her above the Talon, but it was too soon. Not only did he hazard she was not really ready for that but they were still sneaking around, not wanting anyone, especially the school board, to find out about their relationship. They were both adults, but it did not alter the fact that she, was student and he, faculty.

Reluctantly answering the knock at his door, switching the light back on, he opened it wide to be confronted by another of 'his' students. "Clark," not covering his surprise.

"If you say so," as the dark haired young man pushed past him into the room and, after a quick survey of the place, turned to fix Jason with an expression that made him slightly nervous.

Standing there, still holding the door, he was highly conscious of air on his exposed skin, clothed as he was only in sweatpants. It was not that it was cold, more so, it was something about the way that the teenager was looking at him. But he did not look the High School kid right now, he looked … predatory. There was definitely something different in Clark's demeanour, and even his dress sense had changed. Jason had to admit the plain dark, possibly satin, shirt suited him, but this was not the time.

"It's late," Jason frowned stating the obvious.

"Not so much," head tilted to the side.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow? I was just about to turn in," not quite getting a handle on this. This was not the Clark he had come to know, and actually thought one day would consider a friend.

"I won't stop you," and folding his arms, a smirk settling on his lips, the visitor let his dark gaze travel over the bare chest before him.

"Clark. Please leave." Jason was becoming increasingly nervous.

"No. I don't think I will," and with that, headed further into the room. "Got anything to drink?" he asked over his shoulder, moving off to lean into the, now open refrigerator, then standing up disappointed, a bottle of water in his hand. "This all you got?" asked disgustedly.

"Yes. No…. Clark. I don't appreciate this. Please leave. Now." This was not right. The youth was acting like a different person, almost as if he was on drugs or something. But that was hard to believe. Jason was starting to get angry as well as nervous, "Now!" he repeated but Clark just raised an eyebrow at him and Jason had to will himself not to take a step backwards.

"Not till I get what I came for," and opening the bottle of water, he calmly drank waiting to see what Jason would do.

"And what's that?" really nervous now as he was sized up from head to toe. If this had been the Clark Kent he knew, he would not have imagined in a million years what that look on his face was telling him, but he did not think that this was Clark. A stupid thought, as it obviously was, but he was different somehow. Jason held onto the door and, more firmly than he felt, demanded, "Leave Clark. Now!" and found he could not look directly at him.

Tomorrow, or whenever the next time they met was, and Clark had come down off whatever it was he had taken, convinced now that he had taken something, Jason did not know which one of them would be the more embarrassed by this. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Clark carefully put the bottle down on the coffee table and seemed to consider his course of action, before walking over to stand next to him. "Do you really want me to go?"

"Yes, Clark. I do."

"See, that's the thing," and before Jason could get out a gasp, Clark had him by the waist, spinning him around, slamming the door closed, then pushing him up against it with enough force to jar. His mouth breathed over Jason's, then whispered into his ear, "I'm not Clark." With hands on Jason's waist, the larger man leant onto him, head leaning down to press lips to the other's, oblivious to the hands desperately pushing at his shoulders, at his arms, to get him off, but relishing the look in the older man's eyes.

Jason turned his head as the lips descended, feeling the smile on them as they hit his jaw instead of his mouth. He was practically climbing the wall trying to get away, as he was getting nowhere fighting the hard body off him. There was just no give, and though the hands were not grasping his sides, he still could not get them to ease up, even a little. He was really panicking now, especially as he saw the expression on Clark's face, who had pulled back but was staring down to where their bodies were pressed together at the groin.

"Yes. Just like that," Clark instructed, his voice a purr, "You're making me so hard, baby," and laughed as Jason froze, realising his attempts to get away had just been making his groin push, rub against the other's. "Oh, don't stop," said with a pout.

"Who …who the fuck are you?" Jason could not believe Clark Kent capable of this.

His attacker considered for a moment. A glint appeared in his eyes, then he breathed onto Jason's mouth as his eyes once more looked at him with lust. His voice deep and husky, he answered, "You can call me… Kal … when you cum."

"No.." but his mouth was attacked, lips harsh against his own, a tongue surging in exploring, ravishing him through lips opened in the defeated denial.

Jason found himself lifted from his feet, a hand plunging inside his sweats to cradle his ass, the other running up his back to hold the base of his skull. His mouth was still being fucked by that tongue, but now, it thrust upwards as his head was tilted down to meet 'Kal's'. Being held up against the larger man, Jason gave up pushing and fisting his hands, beat down on Clark's shoulders, his neck, each strike hurting his own hands but seeming to have no discernable affect on the younger man. He must have taken something strong.

He stumbled back onto his feet as he was dropped, his wrists grabbed and held behind him with just one hand, forcing his chest out to be explored by the man's other hand non too gently on his flesh. "Stop that! You'll just hurt yourself," he was told and the eyes devoured where the hand travelled, rubbing over his muscles, his ribs, down onto his stretched belly, then back to pinch a nipple making him smart. "That's for me to do."

"Please, Clark. Stop this" he whispered unable to find his voice.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to make you cum." And Kal swung him around, pulling Jason back against his body, then pushed a hand down onto his trembling belly. He pushed his other fingertips into the older man's mouth pressing down his tongue but, contrary to his earlier words, being careful not so much not to hurt him, but not wishing to damage him. He had a long way to go, much he planned to do with Jason Teague.

Jason's eyes welled up as the hand on his belly pushed downwards to encircle his prick. He bit down on the thick fingers inside his mouth, but the hand on his prick just tightened and a breath warm on his ear, "Don't". He took the threat as serious, his head rolling back onto the other's shoulder, receiving an approving, almost purr and a gentle stroking of his prick. Just two fingers remained in his mouth, exploring then withdrawing somewhat to toy with his lips as the hand curled around his placid length began to work him. Tears streaked his checks at the chuckle by his ear as his body betrayed him, as the flesh could not help but respond to the direct stimulation.

Kal had to work at it, but slowly Jason's prick came alive under his fingers, his body beginning to move ever so slightly, in response to the movement of Kal's hand. He did not fool himself, he knew it was only answering the physical stimuli. Jason did not really want this, but then again, Kal did.

He smiled and bent his lips to the join of neck and shoulder, placing small, delicate kisses to the skin. His moistened fingers covered Jason's mouth, pulling his head to the side giving him more neck to nuzzle as he began to nip along a shoulder, up to that soft place, just under his ear, beneath the hard jaw.

Jason bit down on his bottom lip. He could feel himself wanting to move his hips and push into that surrounding fist that knew just how to work him. Twisting slightly, pulling, tugging and pressing in all the right places, as if he had read the manual on just how to abuse Jason Teague and get him to enjoy it. Not him, he amended, just his body. Just a physical reaction being drawn from him against his will. One hand on the forearm of the one invading his pants, the other pulling uselessly at the wrist of the other, he tried to let his mind go and just give into the sensation so he would pop. The sooner this was over the better.

Kal continued to work the, now hardening prick, enjoying the struggle he could sense as well as feel as Jason fought against the pleasure. He rubbed his own, very attentive, cock into the grove of Jason's butt, enjoying the friction even through the restricting fabrics of their pants, anticipating the near future when there would be no barrier. Now, he was just teasing himself.

The hand released Jason's mouth and he dragged in a much needed breath only to have his hair grasped and a tongue lick its way up the stretched neck, along the back of his ear until, "Remember my name when you cum." Then he was bucked from behind, forcing him securely into that fist and he did, indeed cum, with a despairing groan but a small rebellion kept the name from his lips. The hand in his hair pulled and the other tightened on his prick as he shuddered his last, covering the man's hand. The release felt good, it was forced, but still, he had just cum, but the continued pressure was making him weak, and he whimpered, still shuddering which turned to a tremble at the angry, "Say it!"

It was not a word but a sob, "C…..al." and Jason fell to the floor as he was released. He lay there panting, listening to the noises Kal, as he had to think of him, made. This was not his friend. This man was something different, a twisted version of the youth he knew. This version was unnatural. Clark would never have been able to hurt him, or anyone, like this.

The sound of running water, the fridge door opening again, then footsteps on the wooden floor and he was face to toe with what looked to be expensive leather shoes. They twisted as Kal crouched down, fingers raking through Jason's hair.

Kal watched as his 'toy' slowly got his arms under him and pushed up to a sprawled, sitting position. Handing him the opened bottle of water, he just watched until it was finally accepted. He enjoyed the sight of the lips closing around the neck and, as the bottle shook, the rivulet of water escaping, descending to drip from the man's chin. He groaned internally pushing to his feet and smiled down into the mistrustful eyes whilst slowly undoing the button on his waistband. Pulling down the zip of the finely tailored pants, he stated, "My turn," and his already hard prick jumped at the horror flashing across those beautiful green eyes.

One, two, then Jason was up on his feet running for the door. He twisted and pulled on the handle opening the exit, only to have it slammed shut once more by the hand just missing his head and, by an arm around his waist, he was flung back to the floor to land in almost the exact place he had bolted from. He looked up panting to see thunder in Kal's eyes, all amusement gone.

At that moment, Jason Teague thought he was going to die.

Kal just stood there glaring down and waited. He did not need to say anything, the threat was understood as the fair haired man slowly got to his knees, but just looked up at him, pleading. His patience barely evident, he took a step closer, staring at that mouth with the already swollen lips as they spoke, "Please. I don't know how to do this." Jason's eyes welling up once more as he pleaded.

Kal snorted, "You trying to convince me, that with a mouth like _that,_ you've never been on your knees, sucking cock, like it was designed for?"

Jason could not answer. This was a nightmare. He ducked his head hiding quivering lip as the tears spilled over his cheeks, hitting the floor.

"Thought not. How old were you when some man first got his hands on you? Young I bet. Thirteen? Fourteen?" He chuckled at the misery at his feet. "Tell me."

"Fifteen," small and lost, thinking of the older man his mother had practically given him to. Knowing he was defeated this time too, Jason knelt up, hesitantly putting hands to the black trousers, pulling the fabric aside and swallowed, taking a deep, fortifying breath as Kal's none too small prick burst from its confines.

"Look at me," Kal instructed as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He wanted to see.

Jason looked up the length of that large body, seeing for the first time the muscled, toned torso, so much bigger than expected, always being hidden underneath the flannel shirts. A hand lightly placed on the back of his head and the leaking tip of the large prick pushed against his lips. He closed his eyes only to hear, "Keep looking at me. I want to see the shame in those beautiful eyes of yours as you realise, that this, is what you were born for."

His sight caught a pendent on a leather thong around Kal's neck. He stared at it, hoping the bastard would be satisfied, as he could not bear to look into those eyes, Clark's eyes. But Clark's eyes had never been so cruel. Another push and Jason opened his mouth to take the head in past his lips and began to work him. One hand holding onto a powerful thigh, the other he used to wrap around the base of the shaft before it could be thrust too far into his mouth. He had no illusions now. Jason used everything he knew, every trick he had picked up in his limited experience of doing this, to finish it swiftly, but that hand on his head was getting heavier.

Oh, it felt good, but Kal knew damn well that the beautiful mouth could take him in further. He stared down, watching those lips move along his shaft and grinned to himself as Jason speeded up. His head bobbing, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked on him, Kal knew it was all designed to bring him off quickly, the hand twisting, following the movements of his mouth. He moved his free hand to rub his thumb over the man's cheekbone, fingers spreading on the side of his face, and as his other hand left off holding the fair head and moved to clasp around the wrist of the hand on his cock, he hardened even more at the twitch Jason gave making it obvious he knew what to expect next.

Quickly, Jason opened his throat as the hand held his face and his own was pulled away. Then Kal thrust forwards, impaling himself in his mouth, right up to his root, balls slapping against his chin. He held on to the man's hips, desperately trying for balance as the prick thrust into him repeatedly, past his gag reflex, but still he found it hard to breath. With a hand now on each side of his face, he dug his nails into the other's solid flesh and closed his eyes after seeing nothing but the line of hair on the man's belly closing and receding.

Though of course it would not mark him, Kal could feel the nails and thrust, that little bit harder, in punishment for the attempted 'assault', and idly thought about maybe allowing himself to be vulnerable sometime soon, just for the thrill. The sound of choking brought him back to the present, and looking down, stilled his movements pulling out, allowing for Jason to get his breath back, but still holding onto that face he found so … fuckable.

How much longer? How much more would he have to take? His jaw felt dislocated and, if this carried on, it might well be. His throat was raw, his knees an agony against the hard floor, and every muscle in his body screamed out on fire held as he was in this position, degrading because this was against his will. He coughed as he tried to swallow.

Kal passed a thumb over the spit covered bottom lip, making small circles whilst lost in concentration. His fingers spread against the so delicate throat, feeling the convulsive swallowing as Jason tried not to cough again and break the spell.

Was it over? Please let it be over, but Jason was not that naive. It would not be over till this Kal, whoever he was, had cum and if he had finished with his mouth that only left a worse alternative. He began to tremble again, from his abused aching muscles or fear, he did not know. His soul groaned as he saw the man smile. "Ready?" he was asked mockingly, as interlacing his fingers behind his own head, Kal once more pushed that prick against his lips. "Give it all you got, baby." And Jason did, desperately wanting this over.

Done, Kal laughed, stepping back and pulling his pants closed as he ate up the sight of the man before him. Barely holding himself up on a dangerously weak arm, his pet used his other hand, dragging it across his mouth, further smearing the spit and cum that had leaked from his lips and down his chin. He perused every inch of him, from the slumped shoulders, the twisted waist, and that smooth, white flesh of his hip, barely revealed where his sweats had been pushed down slightly. He thought of licking up that line, where leg met body, just along side of the pelvic bone. Of continuing up onto the hip bone that would be prominent as he had him stretched out on his back, then up and over onto the swell of a buttock as he forced him onto his side, then stomach. Kal's prick swelled again at the thought.

'Go, just go and leave me alone,' Jason begged from his soul. Surely he would leave now? It was obvious he had had enough. Jason could hardly summon up the energy to wipe away the vileness that had leaked from his mouth. There had been so damn much of it, pumping out, deep into his throat, that he had been close to drowning as he desperately swallowed it down. And it had hurt so much, impacting with the force of a punch. He felt bruised inside.

He was swiftly pulled up, to be held hard against the other and once more, Jason was surprised at the youth's strength. He feebly pushed against the shoulders as he was enveloped, an arm across his back and one hand holding his buttock hard. He was treated, subjected to, another bruising kiss, then an almost popping sound as Kal pulled back from it. "Kiss me back," he commanded.

"No," a pathetic defiance, rough and course, his voice passing over the soreness of his throat.

Fingers left Jason's ass to push at his mouth yet again. "Yes, and I promise, I won't hurt you when I fuck you, just because I can. Deal?" spoken gently as if Kal would hold to such a bargain.

Jason groaned, his forehead dropping onto the other's shoulder. "Are you going to kill me when you've done with me?" He was beginning to think that there could be no other outcome.

"No!" Kal was actually shocked. "You're too beautiful to throw away," and ran his hands up and down Jason's body as the older man laid against him, all defiance gone. He was placid, if not quite submissive, and Kal enjoyed the texture of the skin beneath his fingers. His own skin may be invulnerable but that did not mean he could not feel, could not get pleasure from a touch. And he could taste, the salt from Jason's sweat covering his shoulder as he sucked it, biting lightly not wanting to leave marks, but knowing it was too late. By the morrow, Jason would be covered in the evidence of his rough handling. He determined to continue his enjoyment before the pale flesh became too discoloured.

Kal's fingers were at his mouth, sliding in, pushing at his tongue, mimicking the actions of so short a time ago. Then pulling out, he repeated the actions in his own mouth as Jason watched with a frown creasing his forehead. Kal's mouth sort his own, but no matter he could not bring himself to kiss him in return. He just let the man continue, that tongue invading once more, a hand spread between his shoulders pulling him close, the other returning to his ass.

'No', Jason begged silently as the fingers delved between his butt cheeks and the spit covered ones passed over his arsehole. His whole body became rigid as a finger gently probed. Kal broke the kiss, whispering into his ear, "Kiss me." But, as the mouth covered his, he still could not do that. He tried, but felt the betrayal in his stomach, so he closed his eyes at the inevitable and silently wept.

Kal, mouth over Jason's, swallowed the scream as he forced his finger in past that tight muscle as far as the angle would allow. He could feel the pounding of the man's heart against his chest and moved his lips to cover his jugular, feeling the rhythm there as blood rushed furiously around his veins. As for his own, it had gone straight to his cock at the hands clutching ineffectually at his shirt, dragging it back from his shoulders.

Panting, Jason willed his arse to relax against the intrusion, wanting an end to the pain. He could not make himself because, he was certain, this was just a beginning, having that confirmed as the digit began to move, bending at the joint, trying to stretch him. He was pulled forwards against that prick, so hard, pressing onto his own. The hand on his back moved, his waist was encircled and again Jason found himself lifted from his feet, being hoisted a little higher and he knew why as the finger, in his slowly relaxing hole, pushed in further, all the way to its thick length.

As teeth tried to embed themselves in his shoulder, Kal began to move his finger slowly but surely opening that passage and, at the slightest sign it was getting used to the intrusion, he forced a second finger inside. He enjoyed the sound of Jason desperately trying not to scream out loud but into his neck. He kind of wished the bite would leave a mark, a trophy, but he was becoming impatient and, still working his fingers, he began to walk, heading for the only visible internal door. If it was not the bedroom he would fuck him in it whatever room it was, but on pushing the door open with his hip, he was pleased to find a neatly made bed.

Dragging his fingers from the tight cocoon of heated arse, he threw Jason away from him to land sprawling on his back, limbs flung out, and once more his eyes latched onto that flat area just inside his hip, the pants riding low. Enough, and grasping the loose fabric, he stripped the sweats from the body dropping them to the floor as he took in the delicious sight spread out before him, his for the taking. Kal grinned at the thought.

Jason desperately looked around the room for a way out, or something he could use to fight the bastard off with, but realistically knew it was a lost cause. He pushed himself up and back to sit huddled against his own headboard, knees drawn up, arms holding across his waist, as he watched the dark haired man slowly strip the shirt from his shoulders, toe off his shoes, then undo and bend to take off his pants.

Casting the expensive clothing carelessly to the floor, Kal stood in all his 'glory', giving Jason's wide eyes chance to take him in, all of him.

He was huge. Even though he had had that prick forced down his throat, he had not considered what it would do to him if Kal fucked him. He would be wrent apart. No matter his words, if the 'man' was not careful, he could kill him. His body was larger than you would expect, hidden as it usually was beneath t-shirt, shirt and jacket, and he thought he could crush him. Jason wanted to cry, sob this time and closed his eyes, ducking his head, drawing his knees up tighter. Then he felt the bed move.

Slowly crawling forwards, Kal took in the sight before him, toying with ideas on how to handle this. On hands and knees he stopped just short, his head tilting as he studied the curled figure, letting his gaze run over his hips, his taut sides as his arms wrapped around his waist so tightly. He dipped to kiss the top of a foot then, deciding to taste, ran the tip of his tongue up the ankle, shin, until he reached the knee, enveloping it with his mouth, sucking then biting gently. He licked from the elbow up to the shoulder, then began licking, sucking over that shoulder and down onto his sides, feeling the ribs beneath the freckled skin.

If he did not move, if he gave no indication that he was being 'tasted', maybe Jason could convince himself that this was not happening, and that the other would tire of him and leave. He knew it was a vain hope as Kal's, he could not think of him as anyone else now, mouth opened on the mound of his hip, teeth dragging on skin, then bit him hard enough to pierce and draw blood as he sucked on the wound. Jason fought to keep inside the pained gasp, but Kal continued to maul his flesh and knowing it would be useless, just as all else he had tried, he simultaneously pushed at the man's head, while trying to move away from him.

As Jason uncurled, Kal went for that smooth place he loved so much, lips sucking on the crease of leg and body, easily preventing the slighter man from leaving the bed. Kneeling back to admire the marks he had put on him, Jason just curled up tightly again, this time shaking slightly. Kal leant forwards on bulging arms, speaking softly, close to his head, "You're just like a present all wrapped up and waiting for me to open." He licked at a shoulder again. "But what kind of guy am I do you think? The kind that likes to take his time to carefully unwrap his gift? Or the kind that likes to rip them open?"

Lifting his head to look directly into the man's eyes, Jason pleaded, "Clark, please. Don't do this to me. I know you're in there. Please stop this. Clark. We're friends. Please. Please don't hurt me anymore."

Kal tilted his head, sitting back on his heals, taking one of Jason's dejectedly limp hands into his own, drawing it to his mouth to lovingly, delicately, kiss the pulse on his wrist. "That's so sweet, so tender. But you're forgetting one thing. I've done nothing to you that your precious, 'Clark' has not fantasised about doing to you over and over again, but is just too inept to actually go for what he wants. Me?" and he looked off as if having to consider, "I take."

Once more Jason marvelled at the strength of his attacker. Even acting the dead weight, with seemingly no effort on Kal's part, he found himself flipped to be prone on hands and knees, Kal hard behind him, his hand rubbing circles over his back, his sides, his buttocks, pressing in, clutching the flesh on his butt as if sizing up prime rump. Then a hand moving his up spine, pushing his head down, and Jason buried it under crossed arms, his coverlet soaking up the tears as, butt in the air, his buttocks were massaged, pulled this way and that, thumbs circling, pressing ever closer to his already tender rim.

Stretching the glorious mounds of flesh apart, Kal had a slight regret as the skin had already begun to discolour, a forerunner of the purples and reds that would no doubt cover him by morning. He smirked to himself, eager to see the result of his work. He should be an artist. He ran a nail over the puckered flesh, the resultant gasp and whimper twitching his cock and he had played enough. Still he held onto his restraint and spat, his aim true, on the arsehole. He had not prepared him enough yet, and though the thought of just surging in and enjoying the inevitable tightness and no doubt screams was highly appealing, he did not want to ruin him. There was no point breaking your favourite toy until you had tired of it.

Jason's hands clutched at the fabric on his bed 'Do it. Just do it', he pleaded in his mind, 'Just get it over with', expecting pain that would rip him apart. He should relax, his rational mind told him, it would help, but how in hell was he going to do that? A shifting and a hand was placed palm on his belly as the finger rubbing at his opening was pushed in, slowly this time but no less of an intrusion, no less searing on his already inflamed passage. He held his breath as it pushed further, then having to let it out in a hoarse groan as the finger was embedded to its end.

Swiftly now Kal worked his finger, adding a second as soon as he dared, for although this playing was enjoyable, his prick was becoming painful, past losing patience, pre cum leaking, spreading over Jason's thigh as it bumped against it. A third finger and he twisted, stretched the tight corridor, listening to the panting gasps muffled by the bedding, but clear to his ears, as Jason's body twisted still tying to escape him.

The body was also undulating, between the rhythm of his thrusting digits, and his hand on the fluttering belly moving him in time to the rhythm he set, as if in parody of if Jason was actually enjoying himself. How much better would this be if the object of his ardour was a willing participant? He gave a small shrug. Guess he would never know now, but he doubted it could have anything on this.

He must have found that place inside as Jason bucked, giving another anguished whimper, and hit it a few more times then, splaying his fingers, watched intently as he pulled them free. Prodding again at the hole, almost mesmerised, Kal shook himself out of it and opened his mouth on the left buttock, sucking then scraping his teeth along the plump flesh tasting skin, then ran the tip of his tongue around the now truly inflamed rim, delving in. Then he licked a straight, sure path up the centre of Jason Teague's spine to the back of his neck.

Leaning heavily over him, he whispered into his ear, "Was that good for you?" he relished the noises, the groans, sobs and whimpers he had played out of him. So much so that, the shuddering form beneath him, could have made him cum all on its own if he let it. "Don't be impatient," at the replied sob, "I've not finished yet." And with a laugh he flipped Jason over, pulling his arse onto his lap as he knelt gazing down.

Looking at the sight of Jason before him, arms over his head as if in abandon, the tear streaked face, the swollen lips, the marks Kal had already placed claiming this body, the dark 'love' bite by the semi swollen prick, made Kal shudder himself. Then his hands circling to hold those buttocks he admired so much, he lifted the lax figure, and placing his leaking head at that swollen rose, Kal impaled himself straight up to the root, gasping laughingly as Jason's whole body arched in time to the strangled cry from his hoarse throat.

Why could he not pass out? The pain inside Jason was searing, the stretch as Kal forced his seemingly huge prick into him, then stilled. Through the roaring of blood in his head, through the pain in his jaw as he clenched his teeth so tight, he could hear the bastard laughing, telling him how perfect he was, wondering why he had waited so long to feel this. How he was so good and tight, despite not being a virgin ass, 'cause he just knew Jason was the slut. There was no way he was not, looking as he did. Was he a whore perhaps? How much would he charge for this?

Kal had started to move within him as he spoke, a slow steady retreat, followed by another deep plunge, holding onto that perfectly formed butt. He watched Jason's face but wanted more. So shifting, dropping the toy's lax, but toned legs, he surged in once more forcing Jason down onto the bed and lay full out on him.

Fuck, the bastard was heavy. Jason could hardly breath, and had the thought to just stop, to fight him by just stopping breathing and escaping into oblivion. He felt he was splitting in two, his legs painful at the joints, the pressure intense, but his natural instincts rebelled and he fought for breath.

Kal raised himself up on straight arms either side of Jason's chest and watched him drag in those breaths. He stopped his thrusting and, buried deep, wiggled his hips, trying to find that spot again, that he knew all men had, that would send waves of sensation through their whole bodies. Jason deserved a bit of pleasure as he was giving it to him in spade-fulls. There, he knew the instant he hit it, Jason gasping, arching backwards then bringing his bent legs up around Kal's thighs.

Oh, Jason remembered that feeling, but last time it had been so different, this was just physical he knew, no love or even attraction. He had felt affection for Clark. It was damn hard not to, but this was not Clark. There was no embarrassed smile, no shy ducking of the head, or that wonderful blush colouring his cheeks and lips.

Almost automatically, Jason brought his legs up higher and, on easing the stretch inside of him, wrapped them round the body trapping him, feet pressing down on buttocks he knew he could not hurt. It helped with the pain inside his rectum, but not his soul as he heard the chuckle above him and felt breath on his cheek as he turned his face away.

"Open your eyes. I want to see those eyes." Kal gave a renewed thrust managing to get even deeper in the new position. He felt a stab of anger as he was ignored and quickened his pace thrusting deep and savage, watching tears leak from those screwed closed eyes, the man's beautiful face ruined in a grimace. "Open. You're. Fucking. Eyes. Whore."

He was moved bodily up the bed with the thrusts, but it was the insult that snapped Jason's eyes open, anger setting fire to them as he hissed back, with the last of his will, "I .. am not …. a whore!"

Kal lessened his pounding, surging forwards to capture his mouth, fucking it with his tongue as he continued to rock into his body, his necklace knocking on Jason's chin. Jason concentrated on the tapping trying to block out all else. The continual tap tap of the small rectangle of metal. He guessed it expensive, no doubt platinum with a design similar to that strange device on Lana's back, that she had unsuccessfully tried to hide.

Lana. Oh, dear Lord. He would have to stay away from her. There was no way he could ever let her know that this had happened to him, let alone that it was Clark who had done it. Not that in his core, he believed he would survive this. This 'Kal' was going to kill him. 'Don't think of that'. Just think of the almost rune still catching his chin as Kal lifted onto elbows, staring down at him, his breath harsh on his face. He stared up into those eyes looking for, he knew not what, but finding nothing but a darkness hiding behind the lust.

Kal could feel the pressure building and Jason's prick, semi hard between their bodies as, his no doubt painful thrusting, rubbed it against his belly. The eyes he was becoming lost in now, finally staring back up into his, were hooded and he looked close to passing out. Leaning his weight on one arm, he ran his fingers lovingly down Jason's cheek, along his body then between them, onto the man's prick and carefully jerked him off in time to his thrusts, causing him to groan again, his eyes closing as an arm moved to lay over his face. He kissed the elbow presented and feeling the body tense up beneath him, worked faster till the body shuddered, arched up onto him, then fell limp to the mattress.

Jason's body clenched and pulsed around his prick, still buried deep inside, in turn calling forth Kal's own release, and he roared, holding himself up on taut arms, as his cum shot deep into the man beneath him. He looked down at Jason and realised he was unconscious. He laughed thrusting a few more times, empting himself, then dragging his still swollen prick out, collapsed half onto the still form beneath him.

He chuckled to himself. He had actually fucked the man _senseless_. He rolled off him and closed his eyes in the afterglow, idly rubbing Jason's spunk from his stomach, bringing his fingers to his lips. Then with a smile, one arm under his head, he too slept.

When Kal awoke, he took his time stretching, then sat up taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, until noticing the body on the bed next to him. He listened for a moment, just to be certain that it was not indeed 'a body', then began to admire it once more. He did not know how long he had slept, but it was long enough for Jason Teague to be a canvas of blues, purples and burgundy, as the bruising showed livid against the naturally pale flesh.

His sides and hips were covered, and the bite marks were angry reminders of Kal's excess. There were finger shaped bruises on his face and neck, and pulling a leg to the side, Kal enjoyed the view of his abused and swollen arsehole. He bent down running his tongue along the inside of the thigh he held, tasting sweat and his own cum as it had leaked out of the recumbent figure.

He felt his prick stirring once again but Jason was used, and still unconscious rather than asleep. Kal had an impulse to bite down on that tasty thigh and force him back to the land of the living, but decided he was hungry, and climbing from the bed, moved to the tiny bathroom to clean himself.

Dressed, standing at the foot of the bed watching the now sleeping figure, he had an impulse to just take him once more, now. No, he would restrain himself. He wanted Jason to be awake, coherent. He had plenty more he wanted to do to him.

Smiling, he let himself out, locking the door behind him. It would not do for anyone to arrive at the 'apartment' come morning and find Jason like this. That vision was for him alone.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

The Metropolis club was lively, the music throbbing along with the bodies gyrating on the dance floor. Kal reclined, his arms along the back of the sofa as he perused the sight laid out like a Smorgasbord before him. He could take his pick he knew, what with already breaking numerous hearts by dismissing them already. The blonde woman, with breasts just the right size for his hand, on his right nuzzled into his neck pressing said breasts against him, trying to get his attention as, on his left, the brunette rubbed her hand over the bulge in his pants.

Still he scanned the crowd looking for someone, something to take his interest. He was bored with people throwing themselves at him. They were just too easy, too willing. He thought of Jason waiting for him in that dismal little apartment. He had not been willing, and the thought made his prick jump getting a giggle from the brunette. "As if," he spat, rising up and ignoring the protests as he headed for the dance floor, searching.

Nothing, there was no one that remotely took his fancy as all paled in comparison to what he had waiting. But Jason would have to wait, or rather he would. He grudgingly admitted he had to leave him be for at least a couple of days. If he went back now, he was sure the man would not survive all he wanted to do to him. He would have to spread his ardour 'about a bit'.

Damn. There must be one or two people about he could play with? Maybe he should give it up and go and pay old Lex a visit? He was convinced the man had been trying to get into Clark's pants for as long as they had known each other. Maybe he could go mess with his head? He grinned, turning to leave and do just that, when he saw a figure that made him stop in his tracks. Now that was more like it.

No one could ever say that Kal's ego was lacking and, seeing the tall brunette take a sip from his drink whilst glancing around, he determined he would have him. It was not that he was his 'type', more that they were the same type. If Clark had ever had a brother, this one would have stood out in a line up. Marginally taller and, at first sight slimmer, Kal guessed that like 'Clark', he kept a muscled body under that baggy shirt and loose trousers. His grin grew wickedly.

Kal stood too close behind the stranger, waiting until his presence was noted, then closed the distance. His hands settled on the man's hips and felt him immediately tense up, but he did not pull away. He seemed as if he was prepared for action, for something to happen whilst trying to appear casual.

But he had been doing that even before Kal chose him. He turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, and Kal pulled him closer. He would give him plenty of 'action'.

The man said nothing as Kal's hands ran up his sides under his shirt, whilst kissing the back of his neck. Maybe he was going to be compliant too. He pushed down his disappointment. If he was, Kal would make him pay for it. Pushing the collar out of his way with his chin, he bit down on the nape of his neck, just a little too hard to be seductive. "If you're hungry, go to a diner," he was told.

Kal laughed, now that was more like it. This might be a nice diversion after all. He pushed his stirring prick hard against the crack of the man's butt. "Let's clear this up right now," he breathed into the man's ear, "If you feel the need to scream while I fuck you, I won't mind."

His chosen playmate did not pull away buy did not push backwards either. He just turned around in the circle of Kal's hands gazing at him appraisingly. Of course Kal could have them away from here, and this man naked and bent over in seconds, but he found he liked the way the other was trying to remain calm even as his heart pounded in his chest, his pulse rapid, his breathing controlled, and his cock, starting to pay attention.

Kal pushed against him, rubbing their groins together, his hands once more on the man's hips being careful not to bruise, not yet. He watched as the other took a steady sip of his drink, leaving a droplet on his lip, which he slowly licked away with the tip of his tongue, his eyes never once leaving Kal's.

One hand sliding onto the man's butt, with the other he took the slightly taller man's free hand and placed a kiss on the pulse point on his wrist, just below the black 'bracelet' resting there. He flashed back to last night, then concentrated on the here and now. Keeping hold of the man's wrist, slender in his grip, Kal began to lead him back to the roped off area he had descended from.

The stranger let himself be led up the steps, noting the daggered looks from the two women on the sofa he had noticed his 'partner' with earlier on, had been watching him with in fact. On entering the club, it had not taken him long to spot the man now capturing his wrist. His presence was larger than life, and highly attractive, if the population of the club was any judge, not least his own response to someone who was so not his type, not least that he could be mistaken for his brother. He looked a hell of a lot more like him than his actual brother did.

He knocked his drink back as his 'partner' had come to a halt, staring at him as if he was the tastiest thing on the menu set before a starving man. There was no mistaking the intent on his face. "What? Not even going to buy me a drink first?" and the glass was snatched from his hand and flung away to smash along the corridor they had entered and he was pushed back against the wall. Then the man was on him, pressing against him, hard mouth on his forcing his lips open. Startled at the speed, but not surprised at the action, he found he did not want to fight against it.

The man's response was immediate, and Kal just kissed him harder, being met force for force as he ground his groin against the other, their cocks both pressing against the other's hard. He tasted of vodka and limes, and what must be his own unique flavour. Kal broke back far enough to begin to undo the buttons on the other's shirt, getting inpatient and just pulling it apart, buttons snapping, then ripping the t-shirt, wanting to confirm his theory about the hidden body. He smiled at the sight and the groan he elicited as his hands ran up over the muscles to rub over the nipples, squeezing one between his finger and thumb, the other between his teeth.

'Concentrate, concentrate', Sam told himself as his nipple was 'mauled'. 'You're in a corridor where anyone could see, being worked over by someone who's not even told you his name, and, you're pretty sure is exactly what you've been hunting for'.

As the 'man' continued to taste his chest, his stomach and belly, making him hitch up the wall and his breath in, he ran one hand through the rich dark hair and, with the other, retrieved a small circular silver charm from his pocket. Then the man let go of him, stepping back and he almost begged, 'no'.

Kal had been right, the baggy shirt had hidden a fantastic body, not built as large as his own, but in a very pleasing and proportioned style. He just watched as the other watched him, chest rising and falling, eyes dark with want as he was sure were his own, because, he wanted. He smiled as he slowly undid the buttons of his own shirt, watching the other's eyes follow his fingers, then light with appreciation as he pulled the fabric aside to reveal his own, finely muscled chest.

Leaning back against the wall, breathing deeply, Sam knew that it was time to stop this whilst he still had his wits about him, barely. If the rest of the predator was in proportion, he thought, he would not be able to sit down for a week, if he survived at all. It was time to put an end to the monster's trail of broken bodies. Then it was on him, hands seemingly every where, and as the mouth settled on his neck, sucking up his skin, he pushed the charm in his palm against the other's heart and closed his eyes, turning his head away, bracing himself. This was going to be messy.

Nothing happened. Apart from the mark left on his neck as he was pulled into an embrace and the other sort his lips once more. He pushed at the other's chest and on breaking the kiss said, "What the fuck?"

Kal's eyes seamed to flash, a salacious smile on his lips, as stepping back, putting hands to the fastening, he had Sam's pants opened and around his ankles in seconds answering, "Yes," as he spun him around and pressed to the wall, closing in tightly behind him and breathing into his ear.

Kal pulled the striped shirt and ruined t-shirt from the stunned man and delighted in the equally splendid back, one hand on the nape of his neck, holding him a little firmer as he started to object, and quickly had his own pants undone. He kicked the trapped feet just a little further apart and, closing the gap, his prick nestled itself up between tight buttocks as his hand slid around to grasp the other's, near equally hard, cock. Leaning against the broad back, he licked the side of the man's face, loving the groans he produced.

Who the hell was this? Obviously not what he had been hunting, but Sam decided he did not give a rat's ass as that prick kept pushing against him, fingers curled around his own erection and he gasped a, "Damn. Yes," as he was asked if he liked that. A finger was pushed into his mouth and he immediately bit down, lightly licking with his tongue. He did not think his prick could get any harder but it did as the hand on it stilled and the voice in his ear instructed, "Umm, get it nice and wet, cause it's all the lube you're going to get."

Kal stepped back slightly, giving the slimmer man some room and a pretence of an escape route, but he just twisted at the waist, looking him in the eyes as his hand came up to hold the one in his mouth, and proceeded to give Kal's fingers, what he could only describe as, a 'blow job'. The look in the hazel eyes, so lusciously dirty, could have made him cum on the spot but withdrawing his hand he said, "Enough."

Moving forwards, he ran his other hand under Sam's arm, as he braced himself against the wall, and up to hold his throat, a half threatening gesture, and half wondering just how far this beautiful specimen would allow him to go before beginning to fight. Fingers moving to the presented arsehole, he found he did not care to find out, as gently, but with skill and speed, he forced first one, then two fingers into the tightness feeling the groan through the hand on the man's throat as well as hearing it. He leant forwards, his face close to the other's watching his reaction as he worked the digits deep.

Sam pushed back onto the fingers in his ass, twisting his hips longing for them to go deeper, for himself to be filled up. It had been a long time since he had let anyone do this and never this 'adventurously'. He sort of wanted someone to see them now. He had never been so turned on, the way the man had got complete control of him, as if he could crush his neck at any moment. As the fingers stretched him wide, he groaned with want.

Kal chuckled. He pulled his fingers out and letting go, moved around the body watching as it stood there begging for him. He had a brief impulse to just walk away and leave the slut gagging for it, but the sight of that butt almost wiggling, stuck out for him, and the groan from the dropped head as Sam walked his hands further up the wall, well that made the decision for him. He grabbed hold of those hips with splayed fingers in a pattern that he thought would bruise up nicely, and holding on tighter than needed, he placed his weeping prick to the barely prepared arsehole and pressed in, letting out a sigh of his own as the head of his engorged prick passed through the tight muscle.

A groan of pain and definite pleasure ripped from Sam's very soul as the huge feeling prick impaled him right up to its hilt, then stilled as Kal's body pressed against his back, a hand returning to surround his neglected cock and he was told, almost mockingly, "I do hope you weren't expecting this to be nice and intimate, slow and loving." He almost buckled, his legs weak, as the prick was dragged, oh, so slowly, to almost leaving him, then thrust back hard ripping another groan from him matched by the grunt from behind.

Kal took his hand from the prick he had been squeezing, he was more interested in taking pleasure than giving it anyway, and wanted to get out some of his aggression so he could return, a much more gentle lover, to the beautiful Jason waiting for him. He had better be waiting. Hands back on the slim hips he watched as his prick slid out then rammed back in, each thrust just a little harder, a little harsher than the last.

Sam's hands pushed against the wall, his feet spreading trying unsuccessfully to centre himself for the increasingly violent thrusting that was making him lose conscious thought. He had been right about not being able to sit down, but maybe it would be for a month. The stretch was wonderful, any lingering pain was lost under the fabulous feeling of the continued onslaught.

His cock bouncing against his belly, he leant a bent arm on the wall and put his other hand to his cock beginning to work himself only to have his wrist grabbed and pulled away as the prick was pulled out of him and he was pushed flat against the wall. His right buttock was stretched to the side and once more that prick forced its way inside. Then he could hardly breath as the other's body slammed against him, one hand still holding his wrist out far to the side, the other fingers spread on the back of his head holding the side of his face to the cold hard surface of the wall as Kal's face pressed against his, cheek to cheek, breaths mingling as they both grunted with the efforts of the still hard thrusts.

Sam could feel more than see the happy smirk on his 'lover's' face, as the thrusts eased off slightly but sped up. He wanted to cum so much with the prick deep inside repeatedly hitting that spot, sending what should be forbidden pleasure through his entire being.

Kal could feel the quivering from the body trapped before him. It was so close to cumming, but he was not going to give him a helping hand, not until he screamed for it. He stilled his thrusting and decided to 'wiggle', moving his hips in small circles, enjoying the heat and continued tight resistance enveloping him. There was a soft hitch to the breathing and a convulsive swallowing, and he thought, 'it won't be long now', then continued to enjoy tormenting the little noises out of his 'partner'.

Sam was so close and the bastard had got him under his control well and truly. He tried to get his free hand in front of him but that too was captured and pulled to be placed on the man's hip. "Squeeze if you want to go faster," said in parody with a laugh, as his cheek was pulled from his and, rearing back slightly, forcing his pelvis even tighter against Sam's, the larger man took to licking at his neck, his shoulder, his face.

He had stopped moving inside of him, but Sam could still feel the prick twitching, almost pulsing. It was driving him insane. He squeezed from his awkward angle and begged, actually begged, "Please. Don't stop. Please," and he saw from the corner of his eye the man, head to one side as if considering. How the hell could he just stand there?

"Say pretty please," and he gave a small push.

Sam took a gamble and thought he was not being literal. "Fuck me!" he demanded.

"Umm. I think I like that." And he slowly began to move inside the tight, hot cocoon, his thrusts gaining strength and speed, but still maddeningly slow. "Tell me more."

"Faster. Do it. Fuck me. Harder," and as he was released, hands once more moving to his hips, he pushed himself away from the wall, one hand held for balance and, as the man seemed to be responding to him, reached back over his shoulder and grabbed the other man's hair commanding, "Come on you, Bastard. You can do better than that. Fuck me. Make it so I can feel you for weeks."

A laugh, "Oh, you'll feel me for the rest of your life!" finally grabbing hold of the man's not inconsiderable cock, and wrapping his hand, worked him in time to his thrusting into the arse.

Sam was losing himself to the sensations, for a brief moment thinking the man had threatened to kill him, but as the hand ran the length of his prick, catching and pulling on the head, thumb pressed into that tender spot, he arched back as he was rammed hard enough to lift him to his tip toes, a hand spread flat on his belly the only thing seeming to anchor him to earth, and he came shuddering, spraying up the wall.

The body convulsed through it's orgasm, then collapsed back against him, limp save for the wonderful internal clenching around his still thrusting prick, and Kal, holding him easily, gave a few more no doubt painful thrusts inside the spasming channel and released with a groan. His arms wrapped around Sam's chest, face pressed into his neck as the man in his arms sobbed out incoherently.

Kal pulled the body off himself more than pulling out, and leant forwards bracing himself against the wall, still holding up the softly moaning body back against himself.

Recovering much sooner than the near naked Sam, he turned him around surprisingly gently and took in the half closed eyes, the flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips as Sam leant back against the wall still unable to stand by himself. He smiled and captured the open mouth in a slow confirming kiss, playing with the other's tongue as it came out to meet him lazily.

Hands pressed against that large chest, Sam looked at the hardest fuck he had ever had, and feeling a trickling down the back of his thigh, wondered if he was ripped inside. He could not tell because his whole arse was on fire. His head fell back against the wall, his eyes closing, "Well, fuck," was all he managed to say.

"Yes. I'd say you have been. Well and truly. Thanks."

Sam smiled and opening his eyes realised he was alone. "Wha..? Where..? Fuck!"

Looking around, there was no sign of the man, and he had not even gotten his name. Stepping out of his clothes, he bent to pick up his boxers and thought the man had been right, he would be able to feel that stretch, burn in his arse forever, and when his 'lover' had cum, it had shot up into his core. He smiled sheepishly as he used his underwear to clean himself, relieved that he did not appear to be bleeding, but it was hard to tell in the dim light of the club. Quickly he dressed himself thinking now would not be a good time to be seen.

Pulling on his shirt, he felt a stab of resentment at the lack of buttons, and catching sight of the charm, bent with a groan to pick it up. Well, it hadn't worked, and he was still alive, so whoever that was, it was not the incubus he had thought.

He had to get out of here and keep looking. Maybe his brother had been more successful? Well, with the hunt, because there was no way he could have had a night to beat the one he had just had. Damn, he was going to have to do some fancy footwork or storytelling to cover up this one. Dean would beat his ass if he found out he had been getting fucked rather than dispatching their quarry. Well, probably not beat him, but he would never let him live it down.

Footsteps as someone chose that moment to find him tucking himself away. "Dude, I've been looking for you everywhere. I've found it. Come on. What you been…? …. Sammy? Why've you got your hand down your pants?"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling pretty pleased with the outcome of his weekend surjon to 'the big city', Kal laughed looking up at the stars only he could see through the bright lights and decided to run back to Smallville.

Arriving back, the small town could mistakenly be thought deserted. It was so quiet after the bustle of Metropolis. It was just as well as he broke into the only store selling half decent clothes. He had arrived back and although he himself was unaffected, his clothes were windswept to say the least. He had to look his best for his 'beloved'. Satisfied, he was at Jason's apartment in a flash.

Retrieving the key he had hidden, he unlocked the door to find it still barred to his touch. Jason had awoken then and thought to keep him out. He would not be denied. He had managed to leave him alone for two days but enough was enough. He pushed the door hearing the lock groan then burst and the chain snap. He smiled at the attempt, stepping around the dislodged furniture that had been pushed against the door. That must have cost the man some effort and would probably have worked if his 'ardent admirer' had been human.

Closing the door behind him, pushing the sofa back for good measure, he idly looked around the place with every one of its lights blazing including the red blinking light of the answer machine, counting a total of eighteen messages. Guess he had not been in a mood to talk. He got himself a bottle of water from the near endless supply in the fridge and drinking, made his way into the bedroom to lean against the doorjamb waiting for Jason to notice him.

He appeared worn, dark circles marring his looks and even his hair seeming duller than usual as, stiffly, he pulled clothes from the dresser placing them in a duffle bag. Another already stood packed and waiting by the door. He grimaced as he bent down and Kal suspected his skin must be in full 'bloom' with his muscles being that sore.

He longed to rip off all those layers he was wearing, sweats, t-shirt, shirt, hooded top, trainers as if that would keep him safe. It was not even a barrier to his eyes. He knocked back the water letting the glass bottle clink against his teeth and watched fascinated as Jason froze, still bent over his packing and turned haunted despairing eyes in his direction, hardly daring to breathe never mind actually move.

"Hi." Kal said still leaning against the jamb as he threw the bottle to smash somewhere behind him. "Sleep well?"

Jason straightened up and just stood, already defeated, knowing it was too late. He should have just gone as soon as he awoke and sod his belongings. They were only things after all but he had not really expected 'Clark' to come back. After the state he had left him in, he had thought the man finished with him. Jason shrank in on himself.

Looking at the stripped bare mattress, the sheets no where in evidence, Kal smiled and cruelly asked "What? No crisp clean sheets for my return? Has the romance gone already?" and pushing himself off the jamb, moved slowly around the bed to the flinching figure.

Jason could give no resistance as his fleece was slowly removed followed by his shirt. He was ashamed but knew that any show of defiance would just result in more pain. He could not help but hunch up his neck though as lips were pressed against the still livid 'hickie'. The fingers at his waist, pulling up the hem of his t-shirt, were surprisingly gentle as they un-tucked it and he raised his arms as he was stripped, all the time dying a little more inside and knowing he would never be able to look at himself the same in the mirror again. It had been hard enough after he had awoken needing to know just what the bastard had done to him, the evidence garish and written on his body. His thought to call the Sheriff had been fleeting.

Standing behind him, Kal reached around to attend to the tie of the offensive sweats and gasped at the vision revealed as he divested Jason of his remaining clothes. He could see the exact position his fingers had been in, where his teeth had bitten. The man's entire lower body was covered in colourful marks, vibrant against the too pale almost lacklustre unmarked flesh.

"Lie on the bed. I want to look at you" and Kal watched fascinated as Jason slowly leant forwards and timidly crawled onto the bed to remain on all fours obviously expecting the inevitable. But he was not ready yet, although, the sight of that arse covered in the purple patterning from his fingers had Kal instantly hard. He reached out and ghosted a finger tip over the abused flesh, his prick twitching indirect response to the flinch his merest touch caused. "I know you want me," smirking "but you will just have to wait. Turn over. Show yourself to me," and he gave a gentle push.

Feeling the shame colour his cheeks, Jason slowly turned to sit, the bare mattress rough on his tenderised skin. He crawled backwards staring between his feet then laid down, his legs stretched out and would have let the tears flow if he had any left. He had sobbed so much curled up under the shower he felt he would never be able to cry again.

Kal sat next to him on the bed, twisting to look along his sides, down those legs, the closest lifted higher as if in an attempt at modesty covering his flaccid but swollen prick from view. 'Ouch,' he thought, that looked painful. He took Jason's hand in his and with an insistent press to his chest, rearranged him to be lain prone, arms loosely over his head, that knee lifted higher showing to advantage the full roundness of the hip under his view. He stood then slowly walked around the bed, his eyes covering every inch of that body before returning to sit at his side and run his finger tips caressingly over those beautiful full lips, worrying at them as pliant, Jason just lay still.

Kal spent a long time touching everywhere his eyes roamed, his hands coming finally to run up the back of that stretched thigh, circling on to the buttock, up to the knee then down the inner thigh to outline the hard sucking kiss he had placed there. He looked up into eyes that were watching his every move and smiled. Jason turned his head away causing the smile to turn cold. He withdrew and standing at the bottom of the bed instructed, "Open your legs." Then he began to undress taking his time to watch as Jason waited, trembling slightly with the tension in his thighs as, with his knees raised up, he was spread 'invitingly'.

There was a mark on the ceiling he had never noticed before. It was a dark little splodge and Jason wondered about the origin, how long it had been there and what had made it? It looked a bit like Ireland or more like a …. he did _not_ watch as the man undressed, did _not_ feel those eyes raking over his body. He wondered just what had caused the stain. Maybe, in the apartment above, they had had a plumbing problem at one time or maybe they had spilt a pot of coffee… he did _not_ feel the bed move as the other began to crawl up towards him. Coffee, yes, they must have spilt coffee and it had seeped through. And the soft blowing of cool breath on his too tender prick was _not_ having an affect on him.

Jason concentrated on that stain desperately trying to not to give a reaction of any sort. There were shoulders under his knees, hands gently cradling his buttocks, thumbs pressing along the creases of butt and leg and lips hovering close to the head of his prick with heat emanating from the open mouth. A quick lick at the head made his breath hitch as well as his hips as his body's nature betrayed him yet again. He pulled a hand down to cover his mouth, to smother the gasps he could not stop as he got conflicting messages of pain pleasure and torment from his prick.

Actually, Kal had never done this to anyone, for anyone before and was momentarily surprised when he took Jason's prick between his lips. He had just looked so lush lying there and he had been so good that he thought he owed him something. The only experience he had to draw on was in fact, the highly pleasurable blowjob the man now lain out before him had given him, and from one of the two women he had spent the previous evening with.

But he was not really concerned with giving satisfaction, he just wanted to explore, experience and in his inimitable style did not hesitate but just held the burgeoning prick by the root and engulfed the shaft, closing his lips and sucking, pulling slowly back to tug just behind the head.

Just like everything else, it was too much, too hard, too harsh and Jason's face screwed up in a grimace as he let out an agonised groan forced through clenched teeth as his hips left the bed, his feet kicking and his hands came down to push at his rapists head.

Kal let him go, kneeling back with confusion showing on his face then, as Jason curled up whimpering in pain, he realised his mistake. This time he had hurt him without intention and the only emotion he felt was a momentary anger at himself. He should be more careful lest he break him before he had finished. He moved up behind and curled around him, cradling the keening figure in his arms. He kissed at his neck, bit at his ear and jaw in an attempt to distract the man from what looked like sickening pain.

Jason just prayed he would pass out again, wanting to be sick, wanting to die. Through the red haze behind his eyelids and pain in his teeth, he felt the bastard holding him, rocking him then begin to 'nibble' him between whispered endearments. If being told, how he was going to fuck that beautiful arse over and over, how he would make him scream his orgasm into his mouth as he moved inside of him, could be termed as such.

The pain did subside after a seaming eternity and Jason stared off, trying to find another place but the fingers stroking down his face prevented him as, in his despair, he was somehow drawn to that so simple gentle action. It reminded him how even though Clark was so big and so strong he could be the gentlest most caring person he thought he knew and surely he was in there somewhere. It was that thought more than anything that hurt his soul.

What if Clark _was_ trapped in there somewhere and not under the influence of drugs? What if he was aware of all that was going on and unable to prevent it? Were they both being used by someone or something that had taken over the boy? Was he possessed or something?

He hoped that the High School kid was not in there, was not aware of what was happening because if he was, this would be a torture to him too. He was convinced of it.

Kal felt the subtle change under his arms. Jason had stilled and his heartbeat, if not calm, was no longer a frantic cacophony and his breathing had become shallower. He drew back, leaning up on one bent arm and let his fingers caress more than a cheek. Then his hand settled on that curled hip, the colours livid but the skin still smooth, and he ran his palm over it repeatedly then circled to cup his buttock, his little finger slipping between the so warm cheeks.

And Jason found himself on his stomach once more, his legs pulled straight and apart as Kal lay full length on him, that fucking prick nestled between his buttocks, large and uncomfortable but nothing to what he expected next. His shoulder was licked, his neck kissed and he determined he would not try to fight, because he could not, but he could lie still and give no reaction. He would be a dead weight and the sadistic bastard could do what he will because, Jason Teague did not exist anymore. He had died the moment he had heard that small incongruous noise and straightened to see the body of Clark Kent leaning against the doorjamb to his bedroom.

He had had hopes of surviving before that moment, of leaving this place, of leaving Smallville and starting again somewhere new where no one he had ever met would ever find him. Back in Europe maybe, or Canada where his accent would not stand out quite so much. But now he did not even hope to leave this bed, never mind the country. Kal began to move on him.

Rocking on the still form with his prick cushioned between warm pieces of flesh was pleasant but he wanted to feel that heated tightness. But he hazarded that he aught to work himself off a bit first because his lover would not be able to last half as long as he could. His little finger had noticed how swollen and sore his arsehole was and he smiled, imagining how extra tight the enflamed passage would be. His prick twitched with impatience and he pushed himself back off that so delightful form and reached over for his pants. He had brought lube this time, a consideration he was pleased with himself for.

The former Jason Teague felt a kiss hard and wet on his buttock then a lick on his asshole forcing a startled jerk out of him no matter how dead he felt himself. A popping noise then a cold liquid was drenching his crack and fingertips began playing, pushing at his hole. The bastard was going to take him again.

Kal was fascinated, watching his fingers and only spent a fleeting moment wondering at the total lack of reaction from the recumbent figure even as he breached the bright sore opening. He knew he was still conscious, he could hear his breathing and could feel the rapid pulse against his embedded fingers. He moved up to lie beside him, watching his face as he opened his fingers wide but the only response was a widening of Jason's eyes and a hitch to his breathing. Kal was impressed, because this had to be defiance, the passive kind.

Inside Jason was screaming a mantra of, 'remember, pain has no memory, pain has no memory'. It could go on for a seeming eternity, it would linger but finally, it would wear off and, where as thinking about a time that made you happy could make you feel happy again, remembering pain was different. You remembered the pain hurting but did not feel it. His vision went dark as Kal's face was next to his, those dark eyes looking curious and it was a battle not to show any reaction as the man continued to torture his anus.

"Umm!" and Kal pulled out and slapped him on that colourful ass, smiling as Jason could not help but let out a pain startled gasp. "So you _are_ still with me," and rolled him onto his back, swiftly moving to kneel between his legs, pulling his knees up. He knew he had hurt him physically but, just for the defiance, he wanted to wound his heart and as he pulled him onto his lap and placed his anxious cock at that waiting temptation, Kal began to talk.

"So, where were you thinking of going? All packed up? Back to Paris maybe or just to Lana's?" and he impaled himself, delighting in the agonised expression shooting across Jason's features. Yes, he thought, try not reacting to that! "Oh, yes. I know all about your sordid little affair with a school girl." And he slowly pulled back then rose up on his knees as he pushed forwards, deep into that hot tightness, Jason's whole body being pushed against the bare mattress, his hands scrabbling but failing to find purchase.

"Maybe you should move in with her and next time I come to visit you, she could join in?" another slow deep and no doubt painful thrust. "Would you like that? Watching me fuck your girlfriend? Just like this?" his hands left those hips he loved to that arse, large hands cradling the buttocks that he adored in his lust. "Or no. No. I don't think you would. You'd be jealous. But baby…." and he moved forwards in him, over him to speak his breath on those fantastic 'fuck me' lips, "I'm sorry. You can't have me all to yourself. I have needs…." The tip of his tongue running along Jason's bottom lip then up under the top one and back, his rune pendent hitting Jason's chin "…. and you don't seem to be able to satisfy them all."

Jason hated that damn necklace, remembering how he had concentrated on it the last time but it had not worked. He had been able to recount every small detail, not being able to blank anything out and guessed he would never be able to forget how even now those fingers dug into his flesh, how the whispered breath felt on his tongue wetted lips, how the darkness in Kal's eyes would consume him. He prayed the threat to Lana was without substance, just another torture for him because, if Clark was still in there somewhere, he would never allow harm to come to her. He had not known him long but he knew that, knew that Clark was consumed by Lana. He had known it every time the teenager looked at her and he had been jealous. Jason had seen it in her looks too.

Kal had shifted again, now lying on him and raised up on taut arms, hands either side of Jason's chest, putting more pressure on their hips. "I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something," looking contrite with those beautiful pain blown green eyes staring up at him, "I cheated on you." He kept up a slow but steady rhythm, not too harsh but enough to feel the friction as he twisted his hips trying for that spot inside his lover. He thought again that he should give something back. "You'd have liked him. Just your type. Tall, dark hair, a little too long maybe. Well proportioned. Muscled. Looked a lot like me actually." Another twist of the hips and Jason's breath was becoming harsher.

"Oh, he liked it rough too. Took him against the wall in a club in Metropolis. You been there yet? Guess after Paris you wouldn't be that impressed with Metropolis. Anyway, had this weird tattoo on his chest. You like tattoos don't you. Have you licked the one on Lana's back yet?" laughing at the intake of breath. "Oh, yes. I've seen it. But don't be jealous, Baby. I haven't touched it. Yet."

Where the hell was it? He was working hard to rub that spot as he wanted nothing more than to collapse down and ram into him. Maybe he had worn it away? He laughed. "Maybe I should go get him so you could lick his tattoo." There, a reaction as Jason's breath hitched as did his hips but he figured it was physical not an answer to his question. "There. You see, baby? I think of you," and hit the spot again and again, thrusting harder, staring into that face as his head threw back, his eyes beginning to roll. "Don't you fucking _dare_ pass out on me again!"

That was all Jason wanted to do. He did not want his abused body to react to the sensations that were coursing through him every time that prick rubbed the fabled spot, but it did and his own prick throbbed so painfully as blood rushed to engorge it. And the bastard would not shut up. He knew he was just baiting him but he wished he would, 'just shut the fuck up!' Kal stilled. "What did you just say?"

And in that tone of voice, Jason saw the end. Had he spoken? He had not meant to and if he repeated the wish he would die, he did not doubt it. Maybe that would be best. Through a cracked throat he rasped, "I said, shut the fuck up, you bastard and just fuck me!" get it over with.

"I _knew_ you were a Whore!" and Kal laughed as he shifted to do as requested. The slap shocked him. It was not as if it hurt but it was so unexpected as the hand slid down his cheek and neck pulling on the leather thong. He looked at Jason, truly looked at him.

He saw anger and a determination as Jason stated into his face, "I am not a whore!"

Obviously a sore spot Kal would have to explore at some future time but right now he had to banish that defiance. He would fuck it out of him and leaning down, he captured that glorious mouth. Once more he used his tongue to rape Jason's mouth as he moved on him, in him, no longer caring to even think of giving him pleasure as he rode him hard and fast, swallowing down the groans, moans and then screams. He thrust a hand between them supporting his weight on his other forearm and worked the man's cock determined to wring from him the orgasm that would make that slick hot tight passage convulse around him.

He pulled off that mouth staring at the saliva covered bottom lip, so full and deeply coloured and he bit it causing Jason to rise up as he pulled then let go to lick away the blood. Then he licked at the tears flowing from the man's eyes.

Then he came over Kal's pumping, manipulating hand unable to fight it any longer. Jason did not know how he would ever be able to live with the shame of cumming every time this, whatever he was, raped him. And he heard laughter as Kal rose up on straight arms once again and began to pump out all that fluid into him. "Oh, yes. You are _so_ a Whore."

And with everything he had left, Jason slapped that face staring down at him then, spent, his hand dropped, catching that damned pendent once more and grabbing it, Jason pulled. He hated the fucking thing nearly as much as the one that wore it. A small, perhaps pathetic, triumph but one none the less as his hand fell limply to the bed, the pendent hanging over the edge. He waited for the killing blow.

Kal's eyes flashed red, his anger enflamed no doubt, but he just stilled, jerking once twice then looked confused. He looked at Jason then around him then back down at Jason, his clear grey eyes widening. He looked between their bodies to where his still pulsing cock was embedded in him and then at his discoloured flesh. Finally dragging his eyes back to Jason's, his own tearing up.

Oh, no. No. No. What the hell had he done? "Jason?" he asked in a small terrified voice.

"Cl…Clark?" a choked sob.

Clark Kent looked down again at his Coach. All the bruising, the bleeding lip, the bite marks, the dark circles under his eyes, the pain and despair in those beautiful eyes, and Clark realised that he was responsible. He had done this and another realisation. He was still doing it. He pulled out too fast, not meaning to hurt, just so scared and cried out as Jason did. He did not know what to do. He wanted to touch him to make sure he was okay but any fool, even him, could tell he was not.

He sped backwards off the bed, his hands going to his face. "Hospital. Hospital. I have to get you to a hospital. Oh, Jason. What have I done? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And he began to cry, moving towards him to put a hand on his face but stopped as Jason flinched and was weakly trying to sit up. To get away from him.

"Hospital," and he cast around looking for his clothes and saw the black silk shirt and tailored pants. His stomach fell, they were the exact sort of garments he had worn when he was Kal-al and when he had that red kryptonite ring. His attention went back to Jason and saw the pendent swinging from his hand. He pointed a shaking finger at it. "Is that…is that mine?" It was the necklace Chloe had given him. The one with the garnet embedded in silver. She could not have known. There was no _way_.

Jason looked at the thing and threw it from him. It went a pathetically short distance and he hissed in pain, the gesture costing him dear. It was over. It had to be. Bar the screaming and nightmares. So Clark _had_ been possessed? By a fucking _necklace_? But this was now Clark stood hovering over him, but he could not look at him. The lad came close again and he swore between clenched teeth, "Get the fuck away from me." Then trying to get up, his arms failed and he collapsed onto his side, barely conscious.

Clark was panicking. All he could think was, 'what had he done' and 'hospital'. Yes, first things first. Get Jason to a hospital. Get him help. Clothes. Get dressed. Get Jason dressed. No a blanket. Quickly he moved, dressing in seconds then searched until he found clean bedding in a cupboard and, moving to the bed, gently wrapped the abused man in a sheet. Picking him up, he cradled him against his chest but was hindered by the man trying feebly to escape still.

"I'm taking you to a hospital to get you help."

"No."

"But I have to. I've … hurt you."

"Not here. Don't want Lana…. Anyone to know," a hand flapping at his neck. "Please."

Jason was unconscious by the time he got him to the hospital in Kansas City, thinking it better than Metropolis where he had wreaked so much havoc the previous summer and there was a chance someone might get to hear of this. He babbled incoherently to the staff, just begging them to look after his friend. Yes, he would talk to the police. No, he did not know what had happened. He had just found him like this. Then as soon as he knew Jason was in good, caring hands, he was gone before the police could talk to him.

Back in Jason's bedroom, he searched, then knelt by the leather thong and very carefully picked it up ensuring his skin did not touch the pendent. He stared at it intensely but could see nothing but metal, the intriguing design and the red K. Someone had wanted him to change. There was someone else responsible for what he had done to Jason as well as himself.

Wrapping the thing up in one of Jason's t-shirts, he left the scene of his shame and determined to find out who.

============================= end==============================

* * *

This story continues in the Supernatural/Smallville story… "A Small Town in Kansas"


End file.
